


The Deal

by Myiuri



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myiuri/pseuds/Myiuri
Summary: Are you curious how come Raizel has such powers? Was he born with it? Or did he achieve it later somehow? This story is a theory on how could Raizel achieve them.





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic from me. 
> 
> Italic for Raizel's thoughts  
> Italic and Bold for the mysterious voice
> 
> I don't own Noblesse, or any character in it, only this fanfic.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Raizel was taking a walk around Lukedonia. Nobody cared about who he was, or where he went. His parents were killed in the war against mutants and everyone forgot about the child those two had. Raizel spent most of his time watching other nobles or humans in nearby lands and he watched the wars, watched the mutants killing humans and he couldn't do anything about it. As a noble he hated innocent humans getting killed. His parents taught him that it's a Noble's duty to protect the weaker ones. But to Raizel it wasn't only a duty. He strongly desired to protect the ones who needed it. Maybe there would be a moment where even the Nobles will need protection. But no matter how hard he tried he will never reach the power he wished for.

A couple of years have passed and Raizel noticed there was another war between the humans. Nobles can't interfere with the human affairs. Another basic knowledge for a Noble. Sometimes, the humans after the war will just leave, and leave the dead bodies behind them. The only thing Raizel could do, was to give them the last show of respect by burying them. It wasn't that hard with the Noble's powers.

The Lukedonia's castle was no place for Raizel. He couldn't go there and werewolves will shoo away anyone who isn't one of them so that definitely wasn't an option. Nobles don't need to sleep or eat, so Raizel was just wandering around Lukedonia, careful to avoid other Nobles who will mock at him, because he's not allowed to the castle. Because he has been avoiding the other Nobles, rarely anyone knows him. He spends the nights watching the beautiful starry sky. In one of his walks he found a ruins of a big mansion. There was a free lands and woods for a long range around the mansion and nobody went here. At least Raizel spent two years of staying around the mansion and never met anyone. The surroundings were strangely calm and beautiful. He promised to himself he will one day repair that mansion.

Today, he walked around again, discovering and walking through the routes he already remembered a long time ago. But this time, near the shore there was a cave. It wasn't there before. Raizel wondered if the cave led underwater. Out of curiosity, he entered the dark cave. He went only a few meters into the cave, but it was already pitch black in there. Raizel was a noble so he didn't have problems seeing in the dark. It was a regular cave, that was slightly sloped down, and after ten minutes of walking, he started hearing drops of water and faint rush of water from background. After a hour of walking he arrived to a spacious cave through the tunnel he went through Raizel was amazed by the sight before him. The room was at least 20 meters tall and 40 meters wide, there were stalactites and stalagmites all over, waterfall which was strangely pouring out of somewhere in the wall and flowed away deep underground. In that place also grew strange flowers and mushrooms Raizel has never seen before. It was beautiful to look at, he was stuck in the place, staring at the scenery. Although there were no lights, flowers, mushrooms and some places strangely glowed, lighting up the room. It felt magical and unusual. He looked around the room and noticed the entrance which he came through was suddenly gone. He momentarily panicked, how is he going to leave. Will he live the rest of the life here? He can try break the wall, but he was quite deep underground and didn't want the cave to fall on him accidentally. That would be a miserable way to loose his life.

He was thinking about possible ways to get out, but he couldn't think of anything. Raizel didn't know how much time had passed, but just as he was about to resign himself to possibility of staying here forever, he saw a light coming from the center of the cave. It gradually got lighter and lighter, until it became painfully bright, even for Raizel and he had to close his eyes, to cover them, just for a moment before it disappears.

There was something... In the middle of the room. It was a single floating, beautiful small light. Raizel couldn't take away his eyes from it and his body moved towards it on it's own accord. Though the light wasn't speaking, he felt like it has been calling him. Even if he was supposed to wary of it, be scared, or have a ton of suspicions, strangely none of these were present. He was now so near the light, that if he extended his hand, he would have touched it. The light was white, it didn't look warm at all. The air around it was cold as well, slowly getting through Raizel.

Suddenly he flinched backwards. Something told him this was wrong and that he should run. But his feet were stuck to the ground with white mist that seeped from the light. His body couldn't even tremble, he couldn't open his mouth. The light fluttered and circled slowly around Raizel. It seemed like it was alive and Raizel could only trail it with his eyes helplessly. _What can I do?_ he asked himself, trying to calm his heartbeat. The light seemed dangerous, he couldn't move, but even if he could run, where would he run off to? He was scared, but there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes for a moment and stopped the futile resist against the binds of the light.

 ** _"You have one wishh."_**  a creepy voice stated, it seemed it came from the light but the voice send shivers down Raizel's spine. It was screechy whisper that wasn't even talking aloud, but into his mind. As he still couldn't move, he couldn't respond. Nor did he know what to respond.

**_"A wish... that I could fulfil..."_ **

Raizel inwardly frowned. How can the light know his wish? How can he fulfil it? What is this thing? Doubt filled his mind next to fear. But as if the light could hear Raizel's thoughts, it continued. **_"That's rightt. Only I can fulfil it for youu"_**  the screeching voice was a horrible feeling in his head and it hurt. But he needed to answer something. Who knows what would happen to him if he didn't answered. The light apparently allowed him to move his head to speak. He had a tons of questions in his head he could ask, but the light wanted answer. But how can he answer without knowing anything? His mind worked in a full speed to think of something proper to ask.

Assuming it already knew his wish, he asked. "How can you fulfil my wish?" He hasn't expected his voice to be this weak, although he managed to get it somehow steady despite how frightened he was by the situation. He normally was composed, look that suits every noble, but none of the creatures were immune to the fear completely.

**_"I cannn. You wish for power, I will give you the power..."_ **

**_"The power to protect everyoneee"_ **

_It will give me the power? How can this be?_  The frown on Raizel's face got deeper, even as his eyes were nearly widened with disbelief. Disturbing thought lingered in his head. _Why would it give me the power?_ it has no reason to give him the power. Surely the creature wasn't doing this because of it's kindness. Even Nobles weren't protecting humans because of their kindness, but because they rather not watch them be hurt. But that and this were completely different matters. Luckily Raizel wasn't that stupid, since he lived alone from his birth, he must have learned something through his life.  
  
"Why would you do that? For no benefit at all?"

Then there was a giggle, that turned into laugh in the creepy voice from the light that would have scared the shit out of anyone. Raizel was no exception, he never experienced something like this before, but he couldn't run, couldn't move and the paralyzing fear kept him still. He tried to keep his focus on the light before him, trying to keep conversation somehow going.

**_"Ahhh, no, fear not. I will get my benefits to the fullest."_ **

Raizel stayed silent. Of course there would be drawbacks. He waited for the creature to finish it's sentence. There was nothing much he could do anyway.

**_"I will get your life. Every time you use that power, I will take a bit of your life force."_ **

The voice was a bit softer now, but still cruel in a way that sounded like the creature was very proud of it's plan. _My life force?_  There was a long silence after that. The creature let Raizel think about it. He was hesitant, but he still spoke out aloud what was on his mind. "If you want my life force, why would you do it this way?" The light was capable of binding him almost effortlessly, it could even read his thoughts, and offered him power. Not just any power. There were many strong creatures in this world and the power to protect them meant power stronger than theirs. It was also hard to believe this creature had a power like this to give him, only so it could take his life force.

**_"Oh, you're a brave one, aren't you?? Unfortunately it's not in my powers to take away your life force directly. What a pityy..."_ **

Brave? More like giving away the fear because of despair. Giving away his life force with the use of his power meant, that he would die much, much sooner than any Noble would have, but it still would be enormous amount of time for humans. The creature seemed cautious about how it was treating him, it give him time for his responses. As if the creature needed his approval. It surprised Raizel that he had enough calm to think like this.

**_"Do you agree?"_ **

If he agreed, it probably won't be ever taken back. It's a decision that will decide his life. If he agreed, he would be able to protect the humans he cared for. He would be able to stop werewolves if they decided to attack Nobles sometimes. If he agreed, his wish would come true.

"Yes, I do." Even though his voice was a bit shaky, he managed to make it sound decisive. And he told himself firmly, that no matter what happens in the future, he cannot regret it. Because everything happened because of his decision, which can't be taken back.

**_"Then give me your blooood, with this, the deal will be formed!"_ **

Raizel could have sworn the creature's voice was filled with restrained joy this time. How long has it been searching for someone who will give away their life force? The creature needed his blood and consent to do it. How should he give it blood? His body was still restrained with the ice cold white fog, he could only move his head. So Raizel revealed his fangs. Every noble has pair of a fangs, though it's not a well known fact, and most Nobles try to hide it. There were even Nobles who never extended their fangs in their life, because there is simply no need. He sliced his lips carefully and let the blood flow down his chin. _This should be enough, right?_

The white fog immediately moved to the blood, and enveloped it, the blood disappeared slowly in the cloudy substance.

**_"Ahhhh, what a powerful and vast life force! Indeed, you are a Noble."_ **

The light fluttered in joy.

**_"I shall reward you with the power you deserve."_ **

Then the light turned bright deep red and glowed intensively. Again, Raizel couldn't see anything, but the binding disappeared and his body suddenly wracked intense waves of pain. His throat closed itself, he couldn't scream, but he fell on his knees, his legs were unable to support him anymore. It felt like his body was burning from inside out, like if every bone and every vein shattered itself, then again created, only to be shattered again. He lost his consciousness.

When Raizel awoke, his body was still hurting all over, from the aftershocks of having his body remodeled forcefully, but he was still too dizzy to notice any other change except the pain. He inspected his surroundings, he was on his knees, back before the ruins of the mansion. As he tried to stand up, he realized he couldn't and in the end decided to just lay on his back, closing his eyes, letting the discomfort fade away.

The sun shone high in the sky, penetrating behind his eyelids and waking him up with comfortable warmth. The very second he regains himself, Raizel bolted upright into sitting position, startled by the energy flows inside him. His eyes wide, he inspects closely the changes in his body. It felt like only the energy itself could tear him completely if he used it, but at the same time, his body was a lot sturdier than before, so it probably won't happen. Still, he was in awe before the power the creature bestowed upon him. Of course the price for it will be his life force, but he didn't expect this strong power. Raizel never met the Lord before, so he couldn't compare himself to anyone, at least this power was far beyond that of what normal Nobles would have. Raizel also half expected the creature to fool him, but that didn't happen either. The reason why he has accepted the offer even with considering the option of being fooled, was simply that he had no other choice. If he refused, there was no way to know if the creature would let him out of the closed cave, or it could kill him on the spot. Accepting the offer was something Raizel wanted, and it was also the best option that could be made to get out alive from the cave.

He wanted to test his powers sometime, to know if he already knew how to use them, if they really took his life force. After all, there was one perfect place where he could test it. He looked at the ruins. The rumbles miraculously rose from the ground, urged by red power that enveloped the whole mansion, and slowly, the mansion started to restore itself. In seconds the mansion revealed itself in all of its beauty. Raizel fell silent and stared at the mansion in awe. It was almost as if the power wasn't his, but it was. He felt the power draining away his life force, so it was true. Raizel decided to take a walk through the mansion. It was nice and clean, furnished with only the most necessary furniture (necessary for humans). Not too luxurious, but also not too plain. He walked through all the rooms one by one, until he stopped at one on the 4th floor. Strangely in this room there was less furniture than in the other rooms, consisting of only a small round table and chair, white light curtains framing the big and only window in this room and two sofas with a coffee table. Raizel liked this room the most. He walked towards the window, which opened with his will and looked outside. The window was on the front of the mansion, presenting Raizel with beautiful scenery. This was his home from now on and for once, Raizel was happy by the thought of finally belonging somewhere. Even when it was only a big empty mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be grateful for feedbacks. It lets me know what do you think about my stories, and what I have done wrong or right, so I can improve myself. :)


End file.
